


Oubliette

by Gilli_ann



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Ficlet, Gen, Imprisonment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_ann/pseuds/Gilli_ann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana's POV during her captivity in the period between Seasons 4 and 5</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oubliette

Morgana whispered the sleeping spell softly into the darkness. She felt the little dragon's head growing heavy in her lap, tension leaving its tortured limbs. The tail that coiled around her waist relaxed. 

When Aithusa found rest for a while it brought them both relief. The young dragon escaped its constant torment, and Morgana was spared the horror of Aithusa's piteous cries. For a brief, blessed time the silence soothed her despair and blunted her fear that the oubliette would prove their tomb. 

She had been helpless so far, unable to liberate them both from this narrow and stinking hellhole where they were trapped. The sky beyond the hatch high above their heads seemed a strange and distant dream. 

A powerful and malevolent force surrounded them and held Aithusa back, causing the dragon excruciating pain if it tried to rise towards freedom on stunted, twisted wings. Morgana's mind worked ceaselessly to understand the nature of the invisible barrier in the hope of devising a counter-spell. Their cruel prison appeared as ancient as the mountains. Perhaps the brutes who created it long ago feared the might and greatness of the dragons and wanted to force the hatchlings into submission.

Morgana loved Aithusa dearly. The young dragon had chosen her, had healed her when everyone else hunted her and wanted her dead. 

Until she could save them both, Morgana had no choice but to suffer in solidarity, to comfort Aithusa with her presence and her magic. She could not risk escaping and leaving her charge behind. Their captors would surely kill Aithusa the moment she herself was gone. 

But while they both still clung to this nightmarish existence, Morgana vowed to never give up, and never give in. She would eventually find a way. And once she did, then woe to the hateful, uncaring world and to all those who were indifferent to their plight and did nothing to help end their misery. 

All too soon her poor beloved dragon awoke again, writhing in pain and screaming in anguish. Fiery visions and thoughts of vengeance brought Morgana a measure of relief and the strength to bear this horror, too. 

Yes, she would show them all. She would neither forgive nor forget. Their enemies would soon be made to kneel in terror before her and her beautiful dragon, strong and free once more. 

Together with Aithusa she would have her victory in the end. She would rule, or she'd happily watch the whole world burn.


End file.
